


Wolf Witchers Guarding their Territory

by fannishliss



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cute-agen, Howling, M/M, Scent Marking, Staring, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Jaskier notices that Geralt sometimes acts like a wolf guarding his territory.A Witcher Cute-agen story!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	Wolf Witchers Guarding their Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawrkinjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cute-agen Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177256) by [rawrkinjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/pseuds/rawrkinjd). 



> Thanks to rawrkinjd for letting me play! :)  
> This story is based on the aggressive territorial behaviors of my chihuahua. :p She's a good dog!!

After traveling with Geralt for some time, Jaskier began to wonder: how many of Geralt's strange personality traits were his own, and how many arose from the transmutations he was put through by mages as a young man? 

Geralt's raw masculine beauty knocked Jaskier back at first sight. The strong bones of his face and the brilliant golden eyes made Geralt look as much like a wolf as any human being could, the silvery gray hair only increasing that resemblance. 

But it was the behaviors that Jaskier silently made note of — not that he would ever sing of any such thing — his job was to redeem Geraltas a friend of humanity, not to blazon him more loudly as a wolf! 

—Marking—

Thinking back, Jaskier wasn’t sure when he first noticed Geralt pissing around the camp. 

“Melitele’s ass, man, can’t you go a bit further off in the woods?” Jaskier complained loudly.

Geralt, as usual, paid him no heed and did what he wanted. 

Then one day he noticed Geralt marking a signpost.Just a few drops, when he thought no one was looking. 

After he realized what Geralt was doing, Jaskier even sometimes noticed Geralt leaning in to certain signposts, nose wrinkling anxiously.Once he saw Geralt bend down and touch his finger to the post, licking it. 

Jaskier tried not to gag, but Geralt seemed more contented after the lick. 

“My brother’s in good health,” he muttered, looking what passed on Geralt's face for happy. 

It wasn’t long, really, before the marking behavior diminished in Jaskier’s mind to one of Geralt's many quirks. 

Jaskier had never been that fond of camping, but Geralt made it easy.What Jaskier wouldn’t trade to learn igni! The shoddiest pile of wood burning instantly, transformed the soggiest miserable campsite into a cozy glade.With a merrily dancing fire, and perhaps a rabbit on the spit, Jaskier had little to complain of, although, when it rained without ceasing he did complain, loudly and often, until Geralt broke down and stowed him in an inn.Jaskier usually earned more than enough to pay their way at inns, so Jaskier considered it a win. 

Jaskier knew what not to touch of Geralt's without needing to smell a trace of the Witcher’s piss. But Geralt often marked Roach’s stall, out of habit.He really was very discreet, Jaskier thought. 

—Growling—

Melitele help whoever intruded into the Witcher’s domain! 

Once, late at night, Jaskier was awakened by a low, terrifying growl.It sounded like a large wolf had come into the campsite. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier hissed.“I’m afraid there might be a wolf nearby!” 

The growling ceased for a moment. 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll handle it.” 

Jaskier reached for the dagger Geralt insisted he keep in his bedroll. He heard Geralt stand and move quietly to the edge of the campsite. 

The growling started up again, louder than before. 

There was a slight noise like a breaking branch, and Witcher-fast, Geralt was bounding toward the source of the noise. 

“Blimey, run! tis a Witcher!” 

“Gods help us!Ahhh!” 

Two screaming humans crashed desperately through the underbrush, the Witcher close behind.He uttered some loud barking coughs, which seemed to drive the bandits away even faster. 

At last the crashing faded into the distance, and Geralt returned.Jaskier noticed he pissed again in the bandits’ general direction before he lay back down on his bedroll. 

With a deep sigh, the Witcher relaxed, and Jaskier slept like a baby the rest of the night. 

—Staring—

Geralt's deep “wolf growl” became a sound Jaskier grew to love.Geralt maintained a polite and gentle mien as much as possible. But rough and disrespectful men who stared at the Witcher, thinking to make him uncomfortable, found that the tables soon turned. 

Jaskier more than once witnessed Geralt locking eyes and staring unblinking at assholes who wanted to start a fight.The low growling noise that started in Geralt's chest and got louder the angrier he got was usually enough to defuse a fight before one started. 

One time it came to a head when Jaskier was playing at an Inn while Geralt was out, hunting a night wraith.There were oils for his sword, and the moon, and such things— Jaskier would make up some details later that sounded good.But when Geralt returned, he found Jaskier being heckled by some louts in their cups.Any bard worth his salt knows how to ignore drunken hecklers, switch the music up, start a jig, that sort of thing — but Geralt walked in just at the wrong moment, when the assholes were shouting rude things. 

Geralt's lip curled back, revealing the fangs he usually took care to hide. Brushing past the men, he sat down with his back to Jaskier, and locked eyes with the men, growling loudly. 

“Shit,” one of them gasped.They slunk away, and Jaskier felt he more than likely owed Geralt belly rubs. 

—belly rubs—

(The belly rubs only happened on days when Geralt felt truly relaxed and at ease. Jaskier never offered, but sometimes, he found his hand lifted lightly and deliberately, expectantly, placed on Geralt's tummy.)

—Howling—

Finally, Geralt took Jaskier home to Kaer Morhen for the winter. 

As they approached the majestic ruins of the mighty fortress, Jaskier heard howling— two, three voices, howling out of the keep. 

Beside him, Geralt stopped, lifted his head, dropped his jaw, and howled. 

It was a beautiful sound, full throated and wild, eerie and musical. 

Jaskier broadened his stance, leaned back, and joined in. 

The Wolves of Kaer Morhen, at long last, gained a new packmate. 


End file.
